


Jagerbombs

by aprilraven



Series: Rift 'Verse [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilraven/pseuds/aprilraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Lennox meets the newest NEST member.  Matt, you're in big trouble now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagerbombs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone piece, more of a recollection of Sarah's rather than fitting directly into Rift 'verse, but it plays a part in the future. ;) With much loves to quidamling and HighVelocity, who let me play with their Will and Matt characterizations allll the time. <3

The Friday night barbeque was the usual mix of meet and greet and winding down from a long month of training.  NEST was still getting geared up and running, an international cooperative effort that meant new faces, new equipment, new strategies to try and blend the strengths of each group that joined, even new robots being added into the complement of secret spec ops forces.  
  
The NEST-ies worked hard and played hard, and they were definitely at the winding down from partying hard part of the evening, to getting down to business of an entirely different nature.  Couples were moving off from the lantern strung picnic area, out of eyesight but well within earshot.  Giggles and whispers and the occasional low moan drifted into the night.  
  
Sarah drifted too, moving on a pleasant haze of mojitos ( _thank you, Bobby_ ), sangria ( _thank you, Fig_ ) and jagerbombs ( _no clue, but delicious!_ ).  
  
Being the wife of the NEST CO had its privileges, and one of those seemed to be that she was never without a drink in hand at all times.  For each cup she finished, a new one took its place, and while she was surely courting a hangover of epic proportions come tomorrow, right now Sarah was on a mission.  _ Leave no man behind. _  Will was missing in action and Sarah was on the hunt, a little drunk and a lot in the mood, edging towards frustration.  All that moaning coming from the other side of the tree over there wasn’t helping any either.  
  
_Alright Will Lennox, you’re in trouble when I find you._ Trouble with a capital ‘T’ that rhymed with ‘p’ that stood for something completely pornographic when she got her hands on him.  
  
Sarah prowled along the boundary where shadows met light, searching for that one shape, that distinctive outline.  Will was always a standout in any crowd he was in.  Tall, dark and deliciously handsome, and… ah, there he was, leaning against a building, a darker shape in the shadows, probably sneaking a smoke he didn’t want her to see.  
  
A purr was on her lips as Sarah stalked up to him, his features obscured by near total dark, but she’d know her Ranger anywhere.  With a come hither look from deep blue eyes that challenged the male before her, Sarah wound arms up around his neck and pulled his head down for her kiss.  
  
There was a muffled sound, a bare moment’s hesitation, then that mouth was opening for her, his tongue playing lightly.  Strong arms lifted her up with an ease that sent a delightful little thrill into the pit of her stomach.  Her hips were fitted to his, her breasts pressing to his chest, the large bulge at his groin had Sarah writhing in a slow grind, whimpering a little, her head swimming in the haze of alcohol and lust and Will.  What the man did to her, what he could  _still_ do to her, even after all these years.  
  
Will’s lips brushed and nipped, his mouth moved lower, across her cheek, dipping down to her neck.  Sarah ran hands up into his hair, lips against his ear, erotic little whispers and downright dirty promises urging him on.  Will groaned, then grunted, hauling her up higher. 

Sarah wrapped legs around his waist and leaned back, letting his fingers loosen the buttons of her blouse with practiced ease.  She moaned, head falling back when his mouth planted between her breasts then moved to a lace cupped curve, breath warm and mouth hot as he teased at the nipple with his tongue and scraped gently with his teeth.  
  
Someone cleared their throat.  “That’s a helluva turn on, gotta tell you.  But umm…”   
  
The head between her breasts lifted.  Sarah frowned.  That voice sounded just like –  
  
Will’s voice,  _from behind her_ , was brimming with laughter.  “Sarah, remember that damned Brit I was telling you about?”   
  
Sarah vaguely recalled something of Will’s comments on the latest recruit, “ ….  _face like a choirboy, all innocence until he opens his mouth and then you’re in trouble because he’s about to point out the weakness in a strategy you missed by a mile, or he’ll drop your American arrogance down on its ass just by being that much better than most of your troops.  He’s got some of the best moves I’ve ever seen in sparring, too.  Damned Brit’s been keeping me on my toes since he got here last month..._ ”  
  
‘Damned Brit’ had become an everyday addition to Will’s vocabulary.  But why bring him up now, and why was Will behind her --  Oh.  Oh my…  
  
“Oh my  _god_ .”  
  
A voice above her head echoed her in very British accents that Sarah would have swooned over if she hadn’t been so busy curling up and dying of embarrassment.  
  
“Sarah…?  Sarah  _Lennox_ ?  Oh, bloody  _fuck_ .”  
  
Will chuckled.  “I don’t believe you two know each other.  Sarah, meet Captain Matthew Graham, British Special Air Services, now a member of NEST.  Graham, meet my wife.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
